Hands Behind Your Back
by Meganlovesjb
Summary: Nick Jonas/ Any girl. Nick Jonas is a cop...him & his wife have a little fun with the idea in the bedroom. One shot, warning pure shameless Lemon.


**_Hands Behind Your Back_**

**I know most people would expect the cop to be Joe, but as I wrote it I kept picturing Nick, and for some reason it just had to be Nick for me. Another one shot, I never name the girl so feel free to pretend it's you if you want. This one's a little kinky but fun. **

**Rating: M  
Warning: Shameless Smut. **

I walked in the door and hung up my gun on the rack inside the door after securing it safely. I turned to see my beautiful wife standing there smiling at me. Coming home from a job like that everyday really made me appreciate what I had. I walked towards the woman I was madly in love with and took her in my arms kissing her gently. She smiled.f

I glanced at Nick; he always looked so handsome in his uniform. "Well hello officer," I teased tugging at his badge. He smirked. I kissed him, showing him how much I loved him.

"I missed you," he said softly.

"I missed you more baby," I said smiling at him.

He sighed, holding me to him tightly like he never wanted to let go. I knew when he did this; it meant he'd had a hard day on the job.

"What happened today babe?" I asked gently.

He sighed, "I was called to a homicide not to far from here. We investigated the house and found a woman beaten, raped and murdered in her own bed. It's just so hard to look at something like that, and to come home to you, and look at you…and I just don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you. This job, it makes you realize anything can happen at anytime to anyone, even those who least expect it. I just love you so much it hurts to think about stuff like that. That girl was someone's daughter, someone's girlfriend, someone's sister, someone's friend…"

He was usually good at not letting his job get the best of him, but sometimes he just couldn't help it. Seeing things like that every day had to be difficult. "Hey, listen to me," I said gazing into his eyes. "You can't think like that, I love you and I'm right here, so stop it," I said kissing him again.

I had been completely in the mood to make love to him when he walked in the door, and his worrying was killing it. I decided to distract him from his morbid thoughts. I looked him over again and I couldn't take it anymore he was so handsome in that police uniform. "Babe, let me distract you from those terrible thoughts huh?" I asked, trailing a finger over his uniform.

His worries faded and he smirked at me. "What did you have in mind?" He said raising an eyebrow, still holding me in his loving grasp.

"I was thinking I'm a bad girl and I need to be punished officer," I tease biting my lip. He smiled.

"We've still never done the officer and bad girl role-play have we?" He chuckled.

"No sir, we have not, but I've been dying to give it a go." I chuckled.

His face changed, and he was now in cop mode I could tell, I smiled. "Well then, Mrs. Jonas, go wait for me upstairs in our room and I shall be there momentarily," he said smacking my ass and heading the opposite way.

My stomach fluttered in excitement as I sat on the bed waiting for my husband. He walked in the room soon after, swinging his handcuffs around, smirking. He locked the door, I guess this was my cell, and turned around to face me again.

"You have been arrested under the charges of being too incredibly sexy for society's eyes to handle. Do you have any weapons on you before I search you?"

"No," I whispered, taken back by how extremely hot this was.

"I think this requires a strip search," He said, still in a professional tone that was completely turning me on. "Stand up," I did. he walked up to me until his faces was inches from mine.

He ripped off my shirt in one quick motion. "_**Hands behind your back**_," he ordered, I obliged. He cuffed them, my chest pressed forward by the angle of my arms behind my back. He patted me down, from head to toe. "Have anything on you that's going to poke me?" He asked.

"No, but I know you do," I chuckled. I glanced at his face and could tell he was trying not to laugh. He stood up, his face-hardening again as he met my eyes again, reaching for my jeans. He undid the button before unzipping them and slipping them down. He threw them to the side and his hands roamed my body from my legs to my shoulders. He continued to trail his hands over my body, groping every inch of me. I felt myself becoming wet. He took off his tie, throwing it to the floor, loosening his collar buttons. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, slowing off his strong forearms. He took off his badge, leaving him in his plain shirt.

Nick then backed me into the closest wall before pulling away from me. "Spread your legs," he ordered. I obliged. He spread them farther with his knee, before reaching down to slip off my panties and letting them fall to the floor. He kicked them to the floor. He then turned me around shoving me into the wall face first. He undid my bra and slid it off, leaving me completely naked before him. He pressed my breasts into the wall briefly, hardening them before flipping me around again to face him. He pressed my back into the wall and his hands started their searching again. He felt up my breasts, squeezing and groping them, running his hands between them.

"Not hiding anything there," he said kissing one of the gently, momentarily out of character, before his face hardened again. He reached one hand down between my spread legs, grazing my thighs until he go to my pussy. He grabbed it tightly in his hand and squeezed. Ant touch from him made my eyes close. He felt my clit, noting how wet I was and smirked. He began rubbing, searching, yet making me hold back moans by biting my lip. He used his other hand to graze my ass, squeezing and feeling around it. One finger slipped inside me and I gasped. He moved his finger around slowly; seemingly searching yet causing me so much pleasure I couldn't help but moan.

"Did I say you could moan?" He whispered in my ear seductively.

"No sir," I answered holding back a whimper as he moved his hand away from my pussy. His hands trailed the length of my body one last time and I gasped when he touched my breasts and pussy. He stood back up straight, meeting my eyes.

"What did I say?" He scolded.

"Sorry," I breathed. He pressed me farther back into the wall, my cuffed hands almost in pain, almost.

His hands rested on my waste as he gazed into my eyes, face inches from mine. "Looks like you're not hiding anything on you…too bad you still need to be punished."

He undid his belt, throwing it to the floor roughly. He took off his shirt, leaving him in his white wife beater, muscles bulging through it. He pulled down his pants and then his underwear, kicking them aside. I stood there immobile as he pressed me against the wall and ripped off his wife beater. Soon we were both naked and breathing heavily. He pushed me down to the floor on my knees.

"Your punishment is to make me cum," he said shoving his extremely hard and large cock in front of my face. I knelt; hands still tied behind me and tried to keep my balance. He reached down to open my mouth and shove his length in. One of his hands squeezed and pinched t my breasts as I began to suck his cock. His hand reached down to guide my head, tangling in my hair, forcing my mouth back and forth faster, sucking his cock. I pulled my mouth off and took his length in again and again, sucking and moaning, causing him extreme pleasure. He shoved himself into me further, deep throating me until I gagged around his shaft. He soon began to groan in pleasure and he came in my mouth, spilling all his juices in my mouth.

"Swallow," he commanded, panting. I did, not hating it, not liking it. He panted, pulling me to my feet. He kissed me gently on the forehead, acting out of character again for a moment, but seemingly unable to be aggressive with me for too long, without showing me he loved me and didn't mean it.

He was back in character a moment later as he hardened his face and gazed into my eyes. "On the bed, spread eagle," he ordered walking to pick up his belt. I gulped what the hell was he doing with that? I obliged and lay down on the bed face up, legs spread but my arms still stuck behind my back, popping my chest in the air farther. Nick soon came, belt in hand, to kneel on the end of the bed looking down on me. I gulped in slight fear at how far he was going to take this; he caught it in my eyes and leaned down above my naked form to whisper in my ear. "Relax, love, I would never really hurt you," he said kissing me gently and passionately. I smiled and he pulled away hardening his face again. He flipped me over on my stomach so he could reposition my handcuffs. He then flipped be back over so I was lying on my back and pulled my hands above my head re-cuffing them. He then took his belt and used it to secure my cuffs and hands to the headboard. His already hard again cock brushed against my body as he did so and I whimpered with need. Once I was securely immobile once again Nick pulled away to glance down on me.

He shivered at the sight before him, lust darkening his eyes. He reached down to stroke my breast, causing me to arch into his hand, needing some form of contact from him. He bent down and began kissing and sucking them while gyrating his body against mine, causing us both to moan, needing each other. He finally pulled away, reaching down to rub my clit in circles while I moaned. He trailed kisses from my pussy up my stomach, to my breasts and finally to my mouth, leaving me wanting more. He kissed me passionately for a moment before leaning away to position himself between my legs. Nick lined himself up and slammed into me once roughly causing us both to groan in pleasure, closing our eyes. Nick leaned down over top of me, pinning my hands down firmly, his strong muscles above my head supporting his weight as he pulled out and slammed into me again. My mouth lingered open in pleasure and he captured it in a fiery kiss, before pulling his head away and resting his forehead on mine. He continued to pound into me forcefully, causing us both to begin screaming and moaning in absolute ecstasy. He continued to pound me and soon the bed was hitting the wall from the force of it, my breasts jiggling with each thrust.

His thrust became quicker and harder as I arched into him with each one, wanting him as much as he wanted me. Fucking him right back. Soon I felt my walls clench around his large, hard dick and he came inside of me. We rode out our orgasms panting and moaning together, Nick still pounding me as he came. When we were finished he pulled out and collapsed on top of me, sweaty and breathing deeply. We lay for a moment as he rested his head under my chin. I wanted so badly to stroke his chocolate locks, but my arms were still tied. He reached down and kissed my entire body top to bottom before reaching up and untying my arms from the bed. He got up and found his handcuff key, undoing them and letting my hands fall free. I rubbed my wrists, where they were read from the pressure on them as we made love.

Nick lay down next to me, grabbing one of my wrists and kissing it gently. "Sorry, I never thought about that happening," he gestured to the redness.

"It's fine," I smiled.

"Did I hurt you? Was I too rough?"

"No Nick, you were prefect, that was so hot…so fun," I said kissing him.

He smiled and pulled me into him, kissing my forehead gently and hugging me close.

"Let's not do that one again for a while, we'll save it for special occasions," he chuckled.

"Why it was so fucking sexy…"

He gazed at me. "I didn't say I didn't enjoy it, I thoroughly enjoyed that. It was insanely hot, it's just that, it's hard for me to be so rough on you, I'm constantly worried about hurting you, and I couldn't live with myself if I ever accidentally did. We can do it again babe, because that was the most fucking amazingly sexy night ever…let's just give it some time," he said smiling.

"Agreed," I laughed.

"Besides, I prefer to be gentle with the woman I am madly and passionately in love with," he said trailing his hand softly down my body, resting it on my bare breast.

"Oh Nick, I would never deny your gently side, no matter what you do, you drive me mad," I said resting my hand on top of his over my breast.

"We're too lovesick for our own good," He chuckled, kissing me softly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said snuggling into his chest, burying my head under his chin, exactly where it belonged, exactly where I was the happiest.

**Reviews are love! In my opinion that was one of my better one shots, it was so much fun : D**


End file.
